A Texas Witch
by ares lover90913
Summary: Tom riddle is beginning what he believes to be another normal year at hogwarts. Until his most faithful follower Malfoy brings his cousin from Texas to hogwarts. Will love happen for the pair? Or pain so unbearable it kills?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

General POV

At the platform nine and three quarters a young teenage wizard with black hair and smoky blue eyes known as Tom Riddle awaits for the time to board the Hogwarts Express. Soon enough, his peace is interrupted by his most faithful servant Abraxas Malfoy. But not as usual the lanky blond is dragging a small Brunette dressed in a plaid shirt, skinny jeans, and cowboy ankle boots with western design on the sides in bright Mexican colors.

"Abraxas Malfoy! You let me go this instant you turd!" the girl hisses in a very southern accent pulling back from him so hard that her bandanna in her hair almost comes off if it weren't for the hair pins holding it the damned thing would be on the ground. "Can I trust you not to run off again L ?" Abraxas asks cunningly as the girl scowls at him and jerks her arm away.

"yes" she says her southern accent thick as ever as they make their way over to the young dark lord. Abraxas gives a slight bow to tom as he says " M'lord I trust you had a nice holiday?" Tom nods with a slight smirk at the girl. "Yes I did though enlighten me , who's this loud mouthed girl?"

Abraxas sighs while the dark lord looks the girl up and down finding her insanely skinny. "This is my cousin Lorenna Belle Lewis also known as major pain in my arse." He says earning a hard kick in the shin from his cousin. " I can introduce myself thank you very much. And who are you ?" she says haughtly at Tom her expression dark.

" I'm Tom Riddle future lord Vlodemort." He says with a dark smirk to let the girl know she better learn her place or he will break her in the worst ways possible. To his shock she lets out a humorless laugh. "You're the "Fierce" dark lord my cousin has been bragging about? Hell we have Chickens bigger then you back home!" she says laughing so hard she's doubled over with tears.

"You find this funny?" he growls at her in that steely calm that has her cousin nervous but is also slightly amused finding it insanely difficult not to snap her little bandannaed head off. " Insanely funny." She says having that same dark air about her that he has. Tom flinches inwardly noting that she probably can see right through his tough façade.

" I'm going to go find a seat before the train gets full." She says turning on her heel heading for the massive bright red train. Tom's snake Nagini slithers up on to his shoulder and hisses to him in parseltounge _" She would make a fine dark lady for you master."_ Lorenna freezes up having heard the snake.

She turns around to face them and hisses back in southern accented parseltounge _" I wouldn't date much less marry this arrogant prick."_ After that she storms off to go find a compartment. "Damn master you must've gotten really under her skin for her to hiss at you like that."

Tom nods curtly before going off to find his own compartment. Of course with his luck he would end up in the last compartment with lorenna. "Oh joy lord Pouty pants is here." She murmurs to a ferret that's curled round her shoulders and the snake on her wrist. To his surprise the two animals aren't trying to kill each other probably by some charm lorenna cast on them.

"Oh joy I'm stuck with the country hick." He replies snarkily shoving her booted feet off the seat so he can sit. After an hour of glaring at each other much to the other death eaters amusement he dismisses them and says to her " This year won't be fun for either of us if we keep hating each other."

"Agreed. Shall we start over?" lorenna asked in that sweet southern accent he is slowly growing to love. "Of course. I'm Tom Riddle sixth year at Hogwarts." He says with a slight dark smile. "I'm Lorenna Belle Lewis sixth year transfer from Dallas Dark Arts Academy." She says impressing him a bit as she already knows so much on the dark arts.

After their delayed introduction she launches into a full scale lecture on a thing called a Horecrux and how he could use it to never die and gain even more dark power. "Wow L if we didn't start over I don't think I would've figured that idea out."

"Of course. Your intelligence on the dark arts isn't as advanced as mine seeing as yours has started off as a hobby and mine was trained and drilled into me from birth seeing as my parents were followers of Grindelwold ." she says with pride because if Grindelwold hadn't fallen she would've been a devoted follower like her parents.

"Grindelwold? Your joking?" he says even more impressed. "No joke…and …-"she starts to say something but Tom's lips met hers in a hesitant kiss that she deepened surprisingly enjoying the feel of his soft lips against hers. And that little kiss would've turned into a full out make out. If only Abraxas hadn't come to alert them that they were almost to Hogwarts.

"Come I think you will like Hogwarts." Tom says breathlessly pulling back as Lorenna pants softly surprisingly turned on by his raw power. "Of course" she says as breathless as he is before leaving the compartment to go change into her school uniform as they arrive at the Hogwarts Station.


	2. Chapter 2

A Texas Witch chapter 2

General POV

Lorenna looks up at the massive castle, her eyes wide with excitement her magic humming at the feel of being back around magical beings. Home. That's what it felt like. After getting off the train Tom and his followers get into the self drawn carriages to head up to the school. Seeing Lorenna's obvious excitement Tom scoots closer to her and asks. "Well what do you think?" Looking back at him grinning like a idiot she replies with "This place is huge much bigger then DDA."

***Dinner after the sorting***

"There will be new rules going into effect immidently this year after last year's accident we cannot take any more risks." Professor Mogonagal says reading from a piece of parchment as Lorenna sits by Tom having been sorted into the Slytherin house. "First rule all dancing of public display besides a school function event is banned,two all inappropriate music such as rap r&b hip hop and country is banned from Hogwarts Campus…"As the professor keeps reading off the years new rules Lorenna clenches her fists in utter outrage. Dancing is her life how can they take that from her?

"This is bullshit!" She hisses softly to her cousin and Tom. "Lorenna you know there is nothing you can do about it. Dancing was your life back in Texas I know that but here after those kids were killed last year at the Yule Ball its no surprise they have gotten way more uptight." Abraxas says trying to calm his hot headed southern cousin.

"It's still bullshit Abraxas it's a removal of our rights as teenagers of the magical world. Whoever approved these rules is going to die after I graduate." She hisses at her cousin her ble eyes flashing crimson with rage. "Calm down L, we will think of something until then just keep a low profile." Tom says putting a strong pale hand on her slightly tanned one causing her to blush a bit as he tries to calm her before she kills anyone, not that he would object.

Lorenna simply nods but is silent the rest of dinner just picking at her food on her plate too pissed off to eat. Seeing her irritation Tom stands and offers his hand to her asking "Walk with me?" Thrilled to be getting out of the dining hall with her new found crush she nods taking his hand standing up as he slips her arm through his ever the gentleman. After she takes his arm he leads her out of the dining hall blissfully unaware that Dumbledore is watching the dark pair with worried intreast until they are out of his sight.

Lorenna sighs softly after they are away from the judgemental eyes of their peers relaxing a bit as they walk through the torch lit halls. "How are you liking Hogwarts?" Tom asks breaking her out of her reverie. "It's alright besides these rules. It's so much bigger then my school back home."She replies with a small but beautiful smile. "It takes a while to get used to but I think you'll like it the classes are pretty easy as long as you kiss ass to the professers."Tom says with a humored chuckle as Lorenna laughs with him.

"It makes me miss home a bit but this is a great opportunity to get out into the wizarding world that we don't have back in Dallas."She says with a sighs as they turn a corner in the dungeon corridors as they make their way to the Slytherin common rooms. "The girls dorms are up the stairs to the right the boys to the left and the showers are two doors down from your dorm, and I think that's all you need to know." Tom says stopping at the hall where the stairs separate into the boys and girls dorms.

"Thank you Tom I had a great time. Again thank you for showing me around." She says with a smile. "Good night L" He says returning the smile as she goes up the stairs to the girls dorm. _"Damn. "_He thinks as he stares at her nicely rounded butt_. "This girl is going to be my down fall" _ After she is out of his sights he turns going into his own dorm to get ready for bed unable to get Lorenna out of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

A Texas Witch Chapter 3

General POV

Stupid. That's all they are is stupid. Worthless mudbloods ,why does the school consort with them? If they tried to attend DDA, they would've been murdered on the spot without remorse. Lorenna sighs softly once again letting her thoughts drift to _him_. Tom Riddle. Utterly sexy sixth year dark lord? Oh yes he might not realize it ,despite her little snap at him , but she has a hard core crush on him. He will be her's.

Eventually….she thinks once again with a sigh. Why does he have to be so sexy? Oh shit here he comes! She raises a hand up to her bandanna to make sure it hasn't fallen out or that any hair has stuck up as he sits beside her.

"Hi Tom" she says breathlessly nervous. "Hi L" Tom shrugs as his heart thuds hard in his chest seeing how gorgeous Lorenna looks today with her black and green bandanna and school uniform. HE sighs softly before loading his plate with pancakes and bacon. Abraxas sneaks up behind his cousin swiping her bandanna running off with it as if he can't help but tease her. "Abraxas!" she squeals sprinting after him to get it back. "Gimmie that you derp!" Lorenna says in a squeak as she jumps to try to and get it while her cousin holds it high over her head.

"Abraxas enough you've had your fun give it back before she hexes you." Tom says with a laugh at L's adorable pout. With a light chuckle her cousin gives Lorenna her bandanna back. She gives a soft huff before tying it back in place on her head.

"Hey L what classes did you end up with?"Tom asks to keep the conversation light and casual. "First block I have Slughorn for potions, then I have Transfigurations for second and divination for third before lunch. What about you?"

"I also have Slughorn then I have DADA and after that I too have divination."He says slightly bored nibbling on some bacon. _"damn" _Lorenna says in her head _"He even eats sexily"_

"Well let's go before all the good seats are taken."she says noticing some kids leaving already. With a nod Tom finishes off his bacon gathering up his books running to catch up with Lorenna who is already at the door. Abraxas chuckles watching his master and cousin. "She has her wrapped all around her little fingers don't you think Nott?" He asks slightly amused as Nott nods . "Come on Malfoy lets get to class"

Both boys then stand and leave in the opposite direction of Tom and L. _Could class get anymore boring ?_ Lorenna thinks while stirring a potion both she and Tom are partners for as she takes notes about the reactions the potions have to certain ingredients. "Whats the point of this class again?" Tom asks just as bored as she is. "I have no clue but unless the potion kills, I honestly have no use for it."

"I like your thinking L. Oh speaking of like would you like to join me for dinner at Hogsmeade? Tonight around seven?"Tom asks nervously. Lorenna panics slightly her heart doing little flip flops, "Yea that'd be great Tom."

"Alright, see you then L." he says leaving as the class was over. With a small girly squeal Lorenna packs her stuff and heading to transfigurations.

***Transfigurations Block***

"So L you and Tom huh? Didn't think you had it in you cousin." Abraxas says teasing his cousin as she takes a seat by him and Nott in the desk at the back. "I'm sure it is just as friends Abraxas. No big deal"

"No big deal? Girl Tom never asks girls out. Some girls here have been questioning his sexuality because of it."

"Oh come on Abby! Tom is far from gay!" L says using her nick name for her cousin. Abraxas sighs getting his notes out as a small gray tabby cat leaps up from the desk. "I am professor Mogonagal. I will be your teacher for transfigurations this year if you have any questions please let me ,….yes Miss Lewis you have a question?"

"yes," L says putting her hand down. "What's up with the dancing ban? What happened that was so bad?"

"As a new student I do not expect you to know about this so I will tell you but only once. We The annual Yule Ball last year. Somehow or another a basilisk got into the school. Before we could get the snake contained it petrified and killed four muggle borns. True tragedy really. But the parents demanded that dances and public events be ended to prevent another accident."

L nods assuming that the basilisk is still in the school making a note to talk to Tom about it. "Thank you Professor."

After that the day went by in a blur until seven. Time for her date with Tom.


End file.
